


Call Me Angel

by LilyFlareVII



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlareVII/pseuds/LilyFlareVII
Summary: Dean decides to join a dating app. And Castiel really probably shouldn't make a fake profile just so he can flirt with Dean, but then again, it's not like Dean'll ever know. Right?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Call Me Angel

"Here, look, Cas. It's easy," Dean stood next to Castiel holding his phone out in front of them.

"You know I'm not very adept with technology Dean," Cas mumbled.

"Come on, it's not rocket science. It's just a picture. Anyone can do it. Point and shoot. Simple."

Castiel sighed, "Why don't you just ask Sam to do it?"

Dean laughed, "Oh no, no, no. He would never let me live it down. Not when he found out what it's for," Dean forced the phone into Castiel's reluctant hand and slid up onto the hood of the Impala.

Cas raised his eyebrows, and tried his best not to drool over how absolutely delectable Dean looked perched on the hood of his Baby, like that. His clothes hugging him in all the right places. A sudden urgh to drop the phone and climb right up there with Dean flashed through his mind. To position himself over top of Dean and pin his arms down possesively. To capture his lips with his own and ravish the other man's body with his hands. He shook the sudden thought from his head, "Uh, ahem, what is this picture for anyway?" He lifted the phone up to focus on Dean.

"A profile picture. For a dating app I signed up for," Dean said easily.

Castiel suddenly went a little weak and nearly dropped Dean's phone. Fumbling it in the air a few times before luckily catching it. He attempted to play it off as clumsiness, as he always did during these moments of small panic.

Dean just about leapt from the car, "Whoa! Hey! Careful Cas! Damn, maybe I should ask Sam."

"Uh, sorry. No, no. It's fine. I got it. So, uh, a dating app you said?" Cas tried his best to not seem flustered or conspicuous.

Dean slowly leaned back against the hood, "Yeah, I know it's lame," he smirked and looked away.

"Wanting companionship isn't lame," Cas offered, letting his hands drop back down.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, well, doubt I'll be finding much of that with this app. It's more of a love 'em and leave 'em kind of thing."

"Oh..." Cas couldn't think of anything else to add.

Dean scratched at the back of his neck, "I mean, not that I wouldn't want that. I know it's sappy, but sure, I'll admit it's nice to daydream about a life where I settle down with someone, sometimes. But Hell, we know that's not in the cards for me. And this app ain't gonna make that happen either. So why dwell on it, right?"

Dean smiled, but Cas knew him well enough to know it wasn't genuine. A million thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to tell Dean that he _could_ have that life. That he could have it with _him_. That he didn't need this stupid app. Didn't need others to ogle over his beautiful form. The beautiful body that Castiel had lovingly pieced back together himself. Every freckle, every mole. No one else could ever really appreciate how truly marvelous Dean's body is. Not the same way he could. No one else had ever seen and touched his soul the way Castiel has been fortunate enough to. And no one else ever would. But, like always, he couldn't bring himself to voice any of these thoughts. Too afraid that his love for Dean would ironically, be the one thing that would push him away. So instead, with a sigh, and his poker face firmly in place, he raised the phone back up to frame Dean, "Say cheese."


End file.
